


Veritas

by hobbithorse19



Category: Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: Dark, Dracula Untold - Freeform, F/M, Luke Evans - Freeform, Slight horror, Vlad Fanfiction, Vlad Story, Vlad Tepes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbithorse19/pseuds/hobbithorse19
Summary: In a small village outside the castle of Transylvania, lived an orphan girl named Anna-Marie who had a very special ability. Named by “The Child of Misfortune” from the villagers, she lives with her friend, Evangeline, ‘Eva.’ they both experience the constant ridicule of the townsfolk. One day, a young prince named Vlad Tepes, who just arrived back from being a royal hostage of the Ottoman Empire for so many years, encounters this strange girl in the woods out by the lake. With a girl full of mystery, will he be like the villagers or will they be each other’s key to salvation?





	1. Intro

_A dark, sinister atmosphere encased the lands like a thick cloak that evening, more so then usual. The autumn’s night’s chill hung in the air, perfuming the space of muggy moss and damp leaves. No sounds, no whispers could be heard. Glowing eyes of many forms compared not to the glow from the moon. The night’s clouds blocked the crescent moon that dwelled amongst the stars, creating a grey haze overcastting amongst the dark forest that lay beneath Broken Tooth Mountain. But when the moon’s glow casted down, an eerie miasma roofed the ground. A sinister presence clung to those woods like a sickness. Many never dared entered those woods, for fear of the creatures that reside and the monster from within. All… but including one._

_Pitter-patter of feet scampered on the forest floor, leaves crunching and squishing into the moist earth with every step. Creatures of the forests averted from the sudden sound and hid behind nature’s blockades, watching as the figure ran by. The figure could barely be heard as they knew the forest well and what safe passages to travel to avoid danger. They reached a slit in the woods where a small river weaved through the rocks. The trees encased around the river, but led a visual to the ominous mountain that stood not too far away. Not even the chiming of bugs or crickets made a sound for being so close to the mountain. The figure hopped through wet stones in the river to cross, little flecks of water flying from their feet and into the air and falling softly down back into the water. They continued on the invisible path known only to them. It didn’t take long for the figure to make it to the base of the mountain. White puffs of breath exhaled, breath flowing from their lungs and out into the chilled air. As they looked up, streaks of the moon pierced through gaps in the clouds. Thin beams of silver light spotted the mountain. Ravens crowed and gawked around the mountain’s peak, looking like spiraling specks in the sky from those down below._

_This figure knew of a safer trek up the mountain. There was only one other way up: to climb. But this person was small, able to maneuver, crawl and squeeze through any small hole or space. There was a secret passage, worn down long ago from years of weathering, but this person was able to find it. They climbed all the way up. Gripping the jagged rocks with their toes to better able them to hold on. What would look like rocks to others, an invisible staircase took this person to the destination they were going for. When they reached a flat platform, a dark entryway led into the inside of the mountain. The figure walked with hesitant steps until they stood before the doorway. A small whiff of wind blew from deep within the cave and onto the person’s face. Small strands of their hair puffed back, dancing in harmony with the breeze. Clouds slowly moved on their continuous track, exposing the moon from its casted cover. The silver light shone down on the person before the doorway. As they were illuminated, the cave grew ever darker, the smell of fatality radiating from inside. As they took the first step, their form disappeared into the cave, darkness submerging their form completely._

_A tiny ray of moonlight shone into the cave, lighting the figure’s way. Avoiding every sharp rock and uneven step, they followed the path that led them deeper and deeper inside. Water dripped from the walls, a small echo of dropping water resonating in the air. On either side of them lay scattered bones. Not bones of beast, but of man. The bone’s rotted away as their color was now deep brown, dried blood splotched the solid frames._

_Deep, red eyes tracked each and every movement of his new visitor. Their body appeared glowing through their eyes, being able to sense a living being’s body heat and pulsing heartbeat. He hid in the shadows as he observed the figure making it towards the open space deep in the cave. Once the figure was out of sight, he emerged from his hiding spot and with great speed and silence, followed to the same space with his intent directly on his new prey. In his case, this prey that walked so willingly into his cave. He stood by the entrance, curiosity filling his mind, as he wanted to see who this new intruder was. He slowly inched his head around to see the figure standing in the middle of the space. He pushed his head back in perplexity at what he was seeing. It was no man or beast, but a little girl._

_She stood still with a satchel wrapped around her shoulders. Her dark hair reached past her shoulders as it contrasted her light colored clothing. Flyaway hairs were sticking out from various ends, a lack of being combed. He didn’t know what to think. Was this girl a fool? Did she not know what his place was? And at this hour of the night too? He didn’t ponder on it any longer as he stepped out of his sneaking spot and quietly walked towards the little girl. Her back was turned towards him, but upon hearing a scuffle from the ground, she slowly turned around and saw him. He was clad in black clothes. The hems were torn and ripped away from years eating away at the fine fabric. It swayed in the air in unison with his movements. She couldn’t see his features well, but a pair of blood red eyes stared directly at her. She didn’t move, not even flinch, as he approached her. He opened his mouth slowly, baring his teeth to her to see if it would scare her. She still remained motionless. He bent down to pick up a human skull that lay next to his feet where he stood. The skull sat in the palm of his hand peacefully. The skull’s eyeholes faced directly towards the little girl. He bent his fingers towards the skull, his fingernails piercing the bone structure with ease. Parts of the skull turned to dust as it slid from his fingers, the bone pieces falling with a soft thud to the sandy ground. He squinted his eyes in inquisitiveness. He decided to take a more drastic approach, seeing as she wasn’t fazed at all by either his presence of strength. He bared his teeth again, sharp fangs gleaming from the dark as he released an ungodly, loud roar. The sound echoed through the mountain, shaking the space they were standing in. All the little girl did was watch as a small speckle of dirt fell from the ceiling, her head following the movement as it returned to the ground._

_He clenched his teeth, a growl vibrating from his lungs. With one swift motion, he lunged forward, grabbing the girl by the neck and pushing her body against the wall. He had her lifted so she was eye level to him. Her little legs dangled many feet from the ground. He moved his face closer to hers, his glowing eyes boring into hers, but her expression remained motionless. He tilted his head to the side and it surprised him she copied his movement, the best she could with his hand still wrapped around her neck. Her skin pulsed with every beat of her heart and to his utter bewilderment, the beats were calm. No quick, spurts of pulses or rapid beating, but it remained still. He growled again as he looked at her form closer. She wore a tattered grey, cloth shirt and pants. The edges were torn and speckles of dirt stained the sleeves. She had no shoes, her feet darkened from the dirt and mud. He inched his face closer to cover the remaining space between them, taking in her scent in a slow inhale of breath. Earth, water, blood, beasts were the things he smelled on her. Blood. Blood entered his senses instantly, the sweet taste watering his mouth. The smell came from the little girl’s satchel. He slowly slid her body down the wall then released her neck. She rubbed her neck with her tiny hand as she let out a few coughs, air trying to enter her lungs. He backed up a few steps, swaying his figure like a snake._

_“Who are you?” he asked her, but she didn’t say anything._

_“Why are you here? Do you know who I am?” She did nod at this question, gesturing to the bag around her tiny form. He watched her movements as she reached for her bag. Fro the inside she pulled out two jars full of a dark crimson liquid form, the source of the sweet aroma he just smelled prior. He tilted his head to the side in perplexity._

_“Why does a little girl travel so far with those?” he asked her curiously. She held the jars in one hand as she pointed to the jars then to him, gesturing they were for him. He pointed to himself._

_“You brought those jars… for me?” The girl nodded. She walked forward until she stood in front of him, holding the jars up to him, but he did nothing as he speculated the little girl’s intentions._

_“Who brought you here? Are you a human sacrifice?” She shook her head, standing on her tippy toes to lift the jars a little higher for him, gesturing for him to take them. As confused as he was, he took the jars from the little girl’s hands. She turned around and scurried back to her bag, but instead of leaving, she took a seat beside her bag. He tried to not think more of it as he walked to his left to seat himself upon a huge rock. He set one jar down but opened up the other as he gulped down the contents. Blood, like water quenching a dry throat, sedated his lingering, torturous hunger. It was like the elixir of life, rejuvenating the soul… if he had one. A satisfied sigh blew past his lips as he finished the jar. He set it down and all the while, his gaze leering into the little form on the other side of the space. She had a piece of human bone in her hand as she traced random patterns in the dirt._

_“You know that’s not a stick, right?” she nodded, pointing to her then the bone. She knew it was a human bone, but she didn’t mind. He watched her a while longer, mulling in his mind the reasons why she was here, but more importantly, why she wasn’t afraid of him. She expressed no fear when she first saw him. She knew what he was, the blood jars being evident in that fact… but who was she?_

_“What are you girl? You smell human, but no mortal dares enter this mountain knowing I dwell inside.” She turned her gaze up to him, but he noticed something different about her now. Deep, green emeralds gazed from the dark, her iris surrounding it by a ring of forest green. Blood red pooled underneath her pupil like spilled blood seeping down the lines in her eyes. His eyes widened a bit as her gaze bore into his, but in an unsettling way. Her eyes were doing something, something no mortal man can do. He raised his eyebrows at the color of her eyes, now realizing what was going on._

_“That is quite a gift you got there, little one,” he stated. “You are an outcast, I can see,” he looked off to the side in thought._

_“What do they call you?” she pulled her tiny knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs to enclose her body closer to herself. Her eyes drew down to the dirt before her, her toes twitching in the loose earth._

_“Child, what do they call you?” he sternly asked again, irritated by her lack of answering his questions, let alone talking._

_“I am ‘The Child of Misfortune,’” she replied quietly. He raised his chin a little, a curious smirk spreading upon his wrinkled features. His eyes glowed a bright red as he outstretched his hand to-_

“Anna-Marie!” a voice rang in her ears, snapping Anna from her current daydreaming. Her body twitched like a clap of thunder just jolted through her body. The books she was cradling in her hands jumped up into the air when her voice was called. Gravity pulled the books to the ground. Loud, thuds vibrated the ground beneath her feet when the books came to contact with the ground. Her shoulders slumped forward as a sigh escaped past her lips. She was daydreaming again… or more, recalling memories from long ago. She kneeled down to regain the thrown books to stand and return them to their proper homes.

“Yes, Eva?” Anna-Marie called back, a silence lingering in the air a few moments more.

“If you’re not too busy daydreaming and dropping my books on the floor, I could use your help with these herbs I have here.” Anna-Marie smiled sheepishly as Eva was well aware she daydreamed… a lot, which often led to the tumbling adventures of her books.

“I’ll be right there, Eva.” As she slid the last book into place, her mouth quirked up with the recall of those memories. She was only a tiny girl when she first saw him. It had been some time since she last seen her ominous companion deep within the mountain… perhaps it was time for another visit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP WOOP, Chapter 1 is finally here! I’m so excited to start this story I have no words to describe it!! Things are moving along now as my chess pieces start to move to place *hehehe* I hope you enjoy!

The last book clicked as Anna-Marie slid it into its usual place on the shelf. She patted her hands on her long skirt, wiping off any remnants of dirt from her fingertips. She strolled down the little staircase and towards the next room. Evangeline stood behind the counter as the sound of blade clicking onto wood echoed in the air. Anna-Marie slowly walked towards Evangeline, as to not disturb her concentration.

“You called for me, Evangeline?”

“You don’t see me calling you Anna-Marie all the time. Call me Eva like always,” she said as she smiled up towards Anna. Anna-Marie shrugged her shoulders up in defense.

“Do you need something?”

“Yes. I thought I could use some help with these herbs, but I changed my initial intention for them, so I got it handled. If you could, go to the lake deep in the woods to grab me some stellaria media? You remember what that looks like, correct?”

“Yes, of course I do. Who is this for?”

“Mrs. Bălan’s son has bronchitis, so stellaria media will help sooth and cool his aching throat.”

“That’s a nasty sickness to get,” Anna-Marie commented, “ But I don’t know why you help these ungrateful people. He’ll probably die from it anyway.” Anna-Marie held much bitterness towards these villagers, she wasn’t afraid to speak bluntly about her opinions sometimes.

“Anna-Marie!” scolded Eva. She was surprised by her behavior and the words she just spoke. “You know better then to say that, Anna! They may be cruel, but that doesn’t mean you return the favor in such a manner.”

“I know, Eva. I’m sorry, it’s just… sometimes you grow tired of being strong and treating their threats as empty words. They could care less of us. You see how they behave when they come in here-”

“I do what I can to help, as ungrateful as these people are. We shouldn’t give a thought to those who don’t pay any thought to us. And I suppose you’ll want to spend more time by the lake? I know that’s your favorite spot to spend time,” Eva asked, trying to change the subject to not further en-wrath Anna-Marie’s resentment towards the villagers.

“If that’s no trouble. Though, if you need me for anything, I can come right back.”

“No, it’s fine, but you be careful! There are wild beasts out there and I don’t want you to get hurt or get into any unnecessary trouble, young lady.”

“When do I ever?” Anna winked at her, giggling to her own remark. Eva just shook her head as she prepared a basket and cloth for Anna. Anna walked to the door to grab her cloak. The forest green fabric hung from the hook by the door. She reached for the cloak and unclasped the pin to wrap it around her shoulders. The thick, woolen fabric hung from her shoulders and swayed from her back, the hem hitting just above her ankles. She clasped the pin back together once the cloak rested easily on her shoulders. It was a metal cloak pin a friend of Eva’s had made. An open ring with a rotating needlepoint stuck through the peaks of the cloak to join them together. An ornate twist created a look that was unique and authentic like a piece of hot metal that was twirled into its curving shape. One end of the pin curled into a simple swirl and to the other, a metal point was formed into the shape of an arrowhead. The cold metal shined in the light as Anna swayed her body from side to side, pivoting her weight from foot to foot in excitement. She loved going to the lake as she was not able to go there often. Anna-Marie made sure the pin was securely fastened before letting go, looking up to see Eva walking towards her with the basket in hand. She presented Anna-Marie with the basket, which Anna took from her.

“Be safe, Anna. And don’t pay no heed to those villagers out there. They may not see your worth, but I certainly do,” Eva smiled at her, cupping her hand under Anna’s chin. Eva’s soft skin under Anna’s chin eased her thoughts, though Anna knew there was something more then just her touch bringing her such ease. Eva was never afraid to look Anna in the eyes, even when she knew of her special abilities. She admired the colors that were unnatural to those around them. She saw her as a person with a true gift, a special purpose to use it. All the while, the villagers turned in fear and called her the “Child of Misfortune.” Anna nodded in farewell as she turned to the door, grabbing the door handle.

“vale amici mei,” Anna-Marie said as she opened the door, her form slowly disappearing behind the closing door.

 

~~~

 

The brisk, autumn air tickled the hair on Anna-Marie’s face, causing it to rise at the sudden chill. A grey, ominous haze was casted upon the village, giving a grim, nightmarish atmosphere. The woods around the village grew black, a ghostly miasma lingering on the forest’s floor and hovered above the treetops. She looked around to see not a soul was in sight. The village looked to be an abandoned town. Anna-Marie knew these villagers were fragile when it came to cooler weather for they cowered to their homes and in front of their fireplaces. She’d rather have the cold air sink into her skin then the comforting acceptance of warmth. Besides, that how the villagers treated her and Eva, with no form of passion, acceptance or kindness. No warmth was ever given to her, except the occasional hot coals the villagers threw at her or the throbbing warmth of a new bruise. The reason they were still in this town was Eva’s extended knowledge in medical herbs… and of course other reasons. This town was known for catching countless types of sicknesses and unfortunate events… all blamed on Anna, of course. All of which, Eva would be there to save them from their dreary states. She lifted the hood over her head, the brim just covering her eyes as she strolled down the dirt road between the houses.

Candles flickered in windowsills of homes Anna passed by, glimmering the dark interiors. Houses spread out over the landscape as the village sat within an open patch of land succumbed to the forests. Most of the structures appeared rustic with a typical barn and church with an unremarkable steeple. Other houses had curved roofs and bent lines that evoked a stylized architecture. But the one thing this whole town had in common was the sinister character. Eva’s house resided further back in the village, closer towards the woods. White streams of smoke rose from the house’s chimneys, indicating the villagers were brewing their fires to contrast the frozen, afternoon air. She ascended down the roadway, passing house after house until the village church came to view to Anna’s right. The building gleamed a dull white in the overcastted shadow. Grey shingles hung from the roof with a white picket fence surrounding the structure. Long, rectangular wooden shutters blocked any light from entering.

As Anna-Marie passed, she felt cold eyes bearing into her form… she sensed she was being watched. She knew exactly where it was coming from, whom exactly, as she tilted her head to the church. From the far right window a form could be seen peeking from inside, but their face could not be made out. Anna-Marie narrowed her eyes towards them, but they did not falter as Anna-Marie continued her walk down the road. Now before her were two patches of grassland: to the right, a fenced in area where sheep grazed on the grass and to the right, the deceased laid in their final resting places. Darkened, macabre tombstones littered the ground for many have passed along the years. The dirt way narrowed until at the end of the road stood two, small pillars on either side. Ashen stones stacked upon the other high until it reached three slabs of rock Staggering up, the shapes got smaller with each slab. Elegant, headpieces of stags adorned the top of the pillars. The stag’s antlers curved upwards with tinier pieces branching out, but there was something different about these statues. The stag’s antlers twisted and contorted in wicked shapes. Stags used to roam these forests, but since the Castle in Transylvania was built, stags have never been seen since.

 

~~~

 

Anna-Marie passed the stone pillars and continued onwards, her destination deep within the haunting forests. Her cape swaying and flapping behind her form as the ghostly mists encased around her as she stepped inside the dark domain.

When word spread the prince was to return, the kingdom spent no wasted time in preparing for his long, awaited return. Fifteen years past since the king gave all the twelve-year-old boys in the kingdom, including his own son, over to the Ottoman Empire in return for peace. When the prince finally arrived, the kingdom was overfilled with joy and astonishment. The prince had not been seen for so long, but how handsome he had grown up to be. Only twelve years old he was when he first left his home, but now he returns as a man who wants to rule his kingdom in peace. He wasn’t a spindly, little lad, but a strong, tall, dark haired handsome man. Women from all the villages ogled and blushed to how handsome he’d grown to be. Vlad was the prince’s name and forgotten he was not. Since Vlad had returned to his homeland, he set out to visit every village in his kingdom, to reassure them all there is hope for a brighter future now that he has returned. He promised them in his rule, it would be a time of peace. Every village irrupted in cheers and words of a happy return. This could not have uplifted Vlad’s spirits anymore.

His jet, black hair was pushed back over his head, soft curls descending down to his ears. His hazel-green eyes glowed against the overcastted mood. His long sleeved, velvety brown shirt reached down to his wrists. A flap of clothe framed around the sides and the back of his neck. Floral, metal clasps held the shirt together down the front of him. The shirt has a wide v-neck, which reveals part of the stylish white shirt worn below it and his broad chest peaking from underneath. A leather vest coat rested on top of his brown shirt, simple stripes etched along the sides. This is worn with a large leather belt, which is held together by a decorative pin. The leather belt is almost entirely a functional addition as it held his sword and sheath. His pants are simple and very wide and reach down to his bound leather boots.

His body swayed in the movements of his horse underneath of him. The next village he and his group of men were to visit was close to the base of Broken Tooth Mountain, enclosed by the dark forests at its base. Vlad decided to take a different route, knowing there was a lake not too far away his men and horses could rest. Though not to his knowledge, he’d encounter someone there that could change the course of everything he had planned with his return.

Anna-Marie followed the little dirt path that weaved around the woods like a needle and thread. The mysterious, dark woods was no place anyone from the village dared enter for fear of unimaginable creatures lurking inside. Who would venture into the woods so close to Broken Tooth Mountain? I guess Anna-Marie was the only one. She searched the forest’s dark floor for the herb Evangeline requested. She walked a few more feet until she found them. She walked to the tree they grew under and kneeled down before it. It was a small plant with white flowers that had five petals that were split in half, making it look like it had ten petals. Anna-Marie pulled out a pocketknife from within the basket and started cutting the flowers at the stem. She piled a whole bunch of the herbs neatly in the basket, enough to fill both of her hands.

“There. Eva will be happy I found so much of this,” Anna-Marie puffed out her chest proudly. She decided to look a little more; maybe she’ll be lucky and find other herbs to bring back to Eva. Eva did teach her all the herbs she knew and where they were commonly found. She interlaced through the trees, the fog on the forest’s ground flowed from behind her as she passed by then recollecting its original thick form. She looked before her to see a vast lake, the one she often visited when she was a child. This was the place Eva said was her favorite spot and how could it not be? Once she walked a few more steps, the trees made way to an open space. A pool of dark, murky water lied still before her. No movement stirred the water, like glass put there on the ground. She kneeled down when she spotted a smooth rock settled between two large roots. She lifted it up to reveal a little hole, but inside the hole was what she was after. She reached in and pulled out three, glass jars.

“If I’m going to visit him today, I might as well bring him a gift.” She put the basket next to the tree and leaned the jars against them. She took out the pocketknife and wondered back into the woods, for she set a trap inside days ago to catch these ‘gifts’ for her friend. When she found her trap, it was empty. She pinched her lips together as she rested her hands on her hips in deep thought, pivoting her right hip out.

“Now what am I to do? There’s nothing in my-“ her words were cut off for abrupt screeching and cries echoed deeper from the woods. It was no mortal making those sounds, but an animal crying out in pain. Anna-Marie went to go investigate. She rounded a tree to discover three rabbits caught in traps. One was bouncing about with his foot caught in one snapper trap and two others were caught in another. One little rabbit remained down on its side to the ground as if accepting its fate while the other two scurried around, trying to escape, but in vein. Small blood splatters stained the metal trap from the rabbits frantically trying to escape, but causing their current situation to worsen. The more they struggled, the more their trapped body parts tore away in the trap. The metal cutting deep within them, tearing their muscles and skin apart. Anna could already see to the bone on one of the rabbit’s legs as it cried out in agony. Anna advanced slowly towards them, knowing full well her presence could worsen their situation and frighten them more. The rabbit’s ears twitched up, realizing there was someone else there, so their movements quickened and their cries bellowing in the forest’s air.

Unknown to Anna, though, Vlad and his men heard the same cries as they stopped their horses to listen.

“What is it, sir?” asked Cazan, Vlad’s advisor. Cazan’s thick, white beard glowed in the dark woods. His long, golden hair flowing to his shoulders as age had casted itself upon his face.

“Do you hear that?” Vlad asked, the rest of his men remaining silent as they listened closely.

“It sounds like an animal, trapped probably,” concluded Dimitru. He was one of Vlad’s closest friends. His light brown hair pulled half way back while the rest flowed to just above his shoulders. He had a thick beard as well, golden brown was its color.

“We should go check it out. If it is a beast in pain, we must put it out of its misery,” Vlad said, nudging the side of his horse to advance forward.

Anna-Marie realized quickly she had to do something or their cries would attract unfriendly beings, so she skidded to them as she kneeled down. She quickly grabbed one of the rabbits, gently cupped it in her hand.

“Shhhh, shhh. It’s all right, please be still. I’m going to get you out of these.” But the rabbit did not quiet or lesson his movements upon her words. The poor creature was blinded by fear and pain to hear her words. The two rabbit’s motions worsened as they bounced in all directions, turning their bodies upside down sporadically. Anna-Marie knew there was only one way to ease them from their pain. She placed one hand on the rabbit’s body and the other on its neck. She closed her eyes and looked away as she heard a snap. The rabbit lied motionless, its cries ceasing. She did the same action to the other three rabbits, finally taking them away from their pain.

Vlad stopped his horse when the wailing stopped suddenly.

“The cries have stopped.”

“A fox must have gotten them, sir. Let’s go to the lake and take our rest,” suggested Cazan. Vlad nodded in agreement, turning his horse back in the direction they came.

Anna-Marie was able to release the rabbit’s bodies from the trap and carried their bodies delicately back to the lake. She grabbed the jars as she took them close to the lake. She kneeled down on one knee as she positioned the jars in a row before her. The water’s reflection glistened off the jars, contorting through the glass. Anna-Marie twisted the caps off the jars so they sat open, waiting to be filled with whatever contents she desired. She held the body of one rabbit and used the knife to cut its throat. Blood instantly splurged from the slit opening, dribbling down onto Anna-Marie’s hands. She quickly turned the rabbit upside down, hovered it over one of the jars and squeezed the body. Deep red flowed from the cutthroat and into the jar. She spent a few moments on each rabbit; draining the whole body of blood until no more was left. Two jars were almost filled with the rabbit’s blood, so she figured this might do for now.

She wanted to lay the rabbit’s bodies to rest before leaving, but where could she burry them? She had no utensils to dig a spot for the bodies… but there was the hole by the tree, where she hid the jars. She held the little forms tenderly in her hands as she scooted on her knees back to the hole. She tore a long piece of cloth from the basket to wrap each body individually. Once she placed each form side by side in the hole, she placed a stellaria media atop each little form. She scooped some loose dirt from around the hole to bury their bodies. Once enough of them were covered, she roofed the hole back up with the rock, shielding any light from hitting their bodies ever again. She scooted back a few more feet, her bum resting on her heels as she lifted her hands up, cupping them together. She closed her eyes and bowed her head as she chanted these words:

Lacrimosa dies illa,

Qua resurget ex favilla,

Judicandus homo reus.

Huic ergo parce, Deus:

Donna eis requiem. Amen

As Vlad and his men approached the trees that surrounded the lake, they heard a voice: a woman’s voice. Who in their right mind would be in these forests? Vlad and his men dismounted, fastened their horses to the nearest tee and cautiously walked towards the sound. Their eyebrows rose in surprise at what they saw on the other side of the lake. A form wearing a green cloak had their back turned against them, murmuring words they could not make out.

“It’s a girl, sir,” said Cazan.

“But why is there a girl out in these woods?” Vlad asked curiously. They saw the girl stand up and turn towards them, which they quickly darted behind some trees to avoid being seen. Anna-Marie walked back to the jars and kneeled down to cap them off. Once they were all tightly closed shut, she placed them in her basket, making sure no blood touched the herbs, and covered them up. Vlad took a small peak from behind the tree to see the girl walking towards the lake. Her hands appeared from underneath her cloak, her pale skin glistening against the lake’s still water. He turned his head completely out to try to get a better look at her face, but it was shrouded by her hood. He pivoted around the tree and walked out slowly towards his side of the lake.

“Sir, don’t!” cautioned Cazan.

“Let him be, Cazan. It’s just a woman out in the woods. There’s no harm in saying hello,” reassured Dimitru. Vlad took slow and steady steps towards the lake. His footsteps delicately crunching against the soft grass, like not wanting to startle a deer. Once his reflection gleamed against the water, he kneeled down slowly, contemplating on how to catch the girl’s attention without startling her. He looked to see she was about to place her hands in the water, but her hands were a strange color. It deeply contrasted with the color of her skin. His eyes widened in realization that the color was red… blood red. Maybe she was hunting? Or something else.

Anna-Marie dipped her hands in the lake, removing the loose dirt from her fingers. The blood from the rabbits trickled down her hands, all the way to her elbows. Luckily, she tied up her hair or that wouldn’t be stained as well. The water rippled from her fingers as a haze of red formed around her hands. The water bounced around her, her concentration set on removing the blood and dirt from her hands that she didn’t realize someone noticed her. Vlad watched as the ripples made their way to his side of the lake, bouncing against the earthy shore. Maybe this will be subtle enough. Vlad slowly lowered one of his hands into the water and swayed it back in forth, creating his own ripples and waves. He watched closely as the water moved back towards Anna-Marie’s direction.

Once all the dirt washed from Anna-Marie’s hands, she cupped a small puddle of water to rinse off the blood that traveled to her elbow when she noticed ripples bouncing towards her side of the lake… which doesn’t happen unless… Anna-Marie slowly lifted her head up. On the other side of the lake kneeled a man whose hand was placed in the lake. This man was the cause of the water swaying to her side. The man sat there, his lips partly agape when he finally caught the girl’s attention. Anna-Marie lifted her body up straighter, red water trickling down from her fingertips. Vlad could not see much of her face, but he could tell she possessed a young complexion. Where did this girl come from and why was she so deep in the woods? Vlad tried to ignore her blood stained hands as he gave her a comforting smile, raising his hand towards her in a wave.

“Hello over there,” he called out. More of Vlad’s men emerged from the woods at the sight of the girl. Anna-Marie’s body tensed up immediately as more of this stranger’s men came from their hiding places. They were no ordinary people from what she can tell of their clothing. They wore fine made clothes of vibrant colors and designs. They must be royals of some sort… maybe they were from that kingdom that ruled over these lands. What was the name again? Anna-Marie didn’t want to ponder on the thought longer, for she had been seen. Her eyes glowed in realization as she abruptly stood to her feet, taking one last glance at the dark haired man.

Vlad squinted his eyes, for he thought he just noticed her eyes glowing towards him, a hue of light green from behind her hood. She quickly ran to grab her basket and disappeared into the woods.

“Wait!” called Vlad as she followed the perimeter of the lake after the girl.

“Wait, sir! Come back!” called out Cazan, but Vlad didn’t pay attention. Cazan and the rest of the men went back into the woods to grab their horses and follow after their prince.

Luckily, Anna-Marie got a head start against the man. She leaped over large logs and darted around enormous boulders. She made sure to not run in a straight line, but to alter her course so it would be harder for him to trace her tracks (if he had the ability to do so). Though, she had to take into consideration this man was probably a fast runner, so she quickened her pace. She saw a hidden hole underneath a tree so she skidded in the hole and scooted deeper inside. In the distance, she could hear footsteps coming her way. Anna-Marie quieted her breathing as the noise got closer then it suddenly stopped. A trickle of dirt fell from above her. She now knew where the man was: right above her next to the tree.

Vlad stood next to a huge tree, his breathing labored as he scanned the forest for the girl he just saw, but she seemed to just… disappear. He furrowed his bros in confusion for he thought he was not far behind her. He didn’t mean to startle her. The sound of hoofbeats on the forest ground approached him then suddenly stopped behind him. Vlad heard a man hop off and approach behind him.

“Did you find the girl, Vlad?” asked Dimitru.

“No, she just disappeared. I was not too far behind her so how could that be?”

“Maybe she’s a witch.”

“Don’t joke about that,” remarked Vlad seriously.

“Well, we best be on our way. There’s one more village to visit before we head home,” Dimitru turned to return to his horse. Vlad looked around one more time before he too returned to his horse. They rode off past the tree Anna-Marie hid under as they advanced into the dark forest. Once the sound of hoof beats faltered, Anna-Marie arose from her hiding spot, placing a hand over her heart to still her quick beating heart. She wasted no time in turning the other direction towards Broken Tooth Mountain.

 

~~~

 

“So the girl returns.” Anna-Marie smiled as he heard his voice before the cave’s doorway. She kept forgetting his senses were accustomed to her scent. He can probably smell her coming without even taking her first step into the cave.

“Of course I came back. I promised you, didn’t I?”

“Do what you will, girl,” he said begrudgingly.

“But you love the gifts I bring you.” She stepped down the past the doorway and through to the open patch in the cave, inhaling deeply to steady her beating heart.

“What’s wrong? Your heartbeat pounds so loudly.”

“I was spotted… in the woods, by the lake.”

“Who saw you?”

“I don’t know who he was.”

“Well, didn’t you get a look at him?”

“Of course I didn’t. He was on the other side of the lake, but there were guards positioned around him, so he must be someone of great importance… though why he was in the middle of the woods, I have no clue.”

“Some would say the same thing about you. How old did he look?”

“Hmm… maybe 27? He seemed just a few years older than me. I overheard his men call him Vlad.”

“That’s the long, awaited prince I’ve heard about.”

“How could you have heard of him? He’s been with the Sultan Army for fifteen years… has he finally returned?” she asked as she stepped closer to him, lifting the fabric from her basket to reveal two jars of fresh blood. His mouth watered at the sight of the liquid elixir before him. He closed his eyes as he slowly inhaled, the sweet aroma filling his senses.

“Which unforeseen creature did you get these from?” he asked as he grabbed the jars from the basket.

“Rabbits,” Anna-Marie answered. He groaned inwardly.

“Hey, you don’t bite the hand that feeds.”

“I don’t like being fed like this… like a dog.”

“Would you prefer me to not bring you any? I suppose humans would be more than willing to come in here for you to feast on them.” He groaned then remained silent as he inspected the glass jars.

“I can feed myself on my own, you know.”

“Sure you can,” Anna-Marie laughed as she took the jars from the basket and handed them to him. She seated herself in the middle of the space, the cool dirt easing her overheated muscles.

“So, how do you know of this prince?”

“They told me,” he raised his hand, pointing his long finger to the ceiling. Chirping and clicking above were swarms of bats, flapping about to locate a place to perch their little bodies. One bat had clung to the rocky structure until another whammed into him causing the little creature to loose its grip. Its tiny body plummeted to the ground, but extended his wings outwards before it landed on top of Anna-Marie, swooping back into the air. A strand of her brown hair flew in the air when the bat’s wing flapped before her face. She squinted when the soft texture of the bat’s wing came into contact with her skin. The creature did not venture far, for it flew back towards Anna-Marie. She extended her hands towards it, cupping her hands into a bowl shape. The bat plunked into her cupped hands, soft fur scraping against her skin as it scrambled about trying to regain itself. It rightened itself and using his little fingers at the end of its wings, crawled to her fingers. She lowered her hands to her lap as the rapid, lapping of the bat’s tongue fluttered away to the dried blood that stained Anna-Marie’s hands.

“So, what do you know of this prince?” she asked.

“He’s the only heir to the throne in Transylvania, as I know. No one knows where his parents are. Probably disappeared or died after they gave him over to the Sultan Army. What he did during his time with the Ottoman Empire is beyond my knowledge, but I doubt it was anything good. Word spreads the Sultans treat their soldiers to fight with no remorse, no ounce of emotion, to act upon command like perfect soldiers. Creating the perfect army to march against any who oppose them. It is said he was the best amongst him, claiming the name ‘Vlad the Impaler.’”

“Sounds menacing,” Anna-Marie commented, looking down at the bundle of fur licking away at her fingers, red smearing transparently on her pale skin. “Why was he given such a frightful name?”

“Cause he impaled all who opposed him on wooden spikes and left their bodies for their enemies to see.” Anna-Marie widened her eyes. What a frightful sight that must have been to see… and imagine the smell of decaying bodies sent shivers down her spine.

“He must be bringing ‘good hope’ to all the villages around his kingdom. The promise of peace and prosperity at his return.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing? If his kingdom was distraught with despair all these years, maybe some hope is all they need.”

“Or he could bring a means to their end… who knows the kind of person he is now. Battles and bloodshed change a man, Anna-Marie.” Anna nodded in understanding.

“Maybe he won’t come to our village. It sits right outside the border of his kingdom, so maybe he won’t bother.”

“Then why was he in the woods, hmm?”

“Maybe he got lost?”

“Don’t be foolish, girl. Any man who ventures into a morbid wood is of no sane mind. You’d best be cautious around him if he ever does come to that rotten village.” Anna stroked the little form in her hands, his soft fur delicate to the touch. The room remained silent for some time. The only sounds heard were the screeching echoing from the ceiling and the hunger quenching from the being before Anna.

“Why have you stayed in that forsaken village for so long? You know how they have been treating you all these years. Why you stay is beyond my reasoning” Anna-Marie chuckled to herself.

“Aren’t most girls more interested in the pretty maidens from songs? With flowers in their hair?”

“Most girls are idiots.” He grinned at her response.

“Yes, those people probably will kill us both someday, but I’d be damned I’d go down without a fight. Besides, you know the reason why we can’t leave… why Eva can’t.”

“Oh yes, that whole dispute between her coven and all because of love. Love is a means to an end. I still don’t know why you told me about her problems. Her wellbeing is of no concern to me.”

“Who are you going to tell?” Anna-Marie pointed out. He thought for a moment then rolled his eyes. Anna-Marie chuckled at his response.

“And besides, I love you,” Anna-Marie joked, tilting her head to the side as he batted her eyelashes. He just glared back at her.

“Then you are a fool.”

“At least this fool is your company.”

“I have the night crawlers here to keep me entertained.”

“But do they talk to you? No. Do they give you someone to mock or scold? Definitely not! You enjoy my visits, you’re just to stubborn to admit it.”

“And you’re too stubborn for your own good. Know this, girl. You’re blessed with abilities that any mortal has ever possessed. You’re blessed to be able to behold the darkness inside people’s hearts, to see their true souls for what they truly are. The grim, bareness of ones soul is a terrible thing to behold. And you’re still blessed with youth. And what have you done with these blessings, eh? You’ve cowered in that shop of yours as you cut up herbs and boil remedies.”

“Oh my! Was that a complement from you I just heard?” Anna-Marie placed her hand above her heart mockingly with a wide grin. His response to her mockery was in the form of a glower back at her.

“I think I’ve come up with a name for you.”

“Oh, now you’re naming me. I’m not some pet you can tame, mortal.”

“Do you see me trying to restrain you, confide in your deepest feelings? No. I’m just here to keep you company… cause I enjoy your company a lot,” she sheepishly turned her gaze away, twiddling her fingers in her lap. The little bat continued to lick away at the blood on Anna-Marie’s hands. He noticed her shy nature as she was by no means of any threat to him. She just genuinely enjoyed his company… which rarely happened as you can tell.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked. She shot her gaze up, seeing him sitting on the boulder with his elbow perched on his knee. His chin rested on top of his hand and his other arm bent and resting on his hip as he sat leaning forward, waiting for whatever list of names she came up with.

“Marcus.”

“You mean to call me the name that means ‘shining’ and polite?’” he asked, offended by her choice in name.

“It also means Hammer, like the Roman God of War… I mean, your remarks hit the nail on the head. Very blunt, but firm and true… that’s why I chose Marcus for a new name. You don’t have to pick it if you don’t want to. There are plenty of other names to choose from.”

“No, it’s fine… Marcus is fine.” Anna-Marie’s smiled, seeing as he kind of liked his new name. Her smile gleamed in the grey, enclosed space around them. She stood up as she dusted off the loose dirt from her pants with one hand and the bat still cupped in the other.

“I should probably be heading on my way or Eva will wonder where I’ve wondered off to.” She lifted her palm up to say goodbye to the little bat. It looked to her then flapped its wings, lifting its tiny body off her hand and towards the ceiling.

“I’ll walk you to the doorway, then,” he said as he stood up and lurked down the dark path, Anna following close behind. Once they reached the doorway, he stopped a few feet before, for he could go no further.

“Be wary out there, Anna. It’s not just monsters that lurk out in the outside world. Monsters take many forms.”

“I know… I’ll see you later then, Marcus.” She held out her hand towards him, her palm facing up into the sunlight, the warm glow radiated upon her hand. He tilted his head slightly to the side and looked to the sky. His eyes squinted in sensitivity to the harsh light. A dark cloud shrouded the sunlight as the warm glow slowly disappeared from her palm. Her pale skin was the only thing to glow in contrast to the grayed sky. He growled a little, deep in his throat as he extended his hand to reach hers. He hovered his hand above her palm. Blood stained skin littered his sharp fingernails and fingertips. They both rotated their hands at the same time, almost like an invisible sphere separated their hands as they cupped the air between them. His hand was now down, facing up as hers hovered above his. She lowered her hand so her pointer finger was out as she ghosted her it through his palm and to the tip of his middle finger. Like an invisible dance between their hands, they rotated again as he repeated the same motion to her palm. She turned to face the cliff before her to continue her path down the secret passage she discovered long ago.

 

~~~

 

It took Anna-Marie no time at all to return back to the village, basket in hand with the herbs Eva requested. The familiar, dismal town lay within her sights until she stopped briskly. Thundering hooves approached as it echoed through the woods. Anna-Marie’s eyes widened, apprehension stilled her body as she couldn’t tell where the sound was coming from. She darted to the closest tree close to the edge of the forest. She peaked her head from behind the tree to see a group of men on horseback approaching the entrance to her village. She recognized one of the men. It was the man named Vlad atop a huge, black Friesian steed. Its long, sea wave mane flowing in the wind as they cantered down the road, stopping at the entrance. Anna-Marie’s shoulders dropped in realization that her village was the last on their stop… now what was she to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Phrase Meanings
> 
> “vale amici mei” ~ farewell my friend.
> 
> "Lacrimosa dies illa, Qua resurget ex favilla, Judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce, Deus: Donna eis requiem. Amen" ~ Ah! That day of tears and mourning, From the dust of earth returning, Man for judgement must prepare him. Grant them Thine eternal rest. Amen.


End file.
